


snow day

by hikasetas



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, nb kaoru™ is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas
Summary: It's a snow day, so Tomoe tries to watch a movie. She wasn't expecting company, but Kaoru shows up anyway.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Kudos: 13





	snow day

It was late January, and the coldest day Tomoe had ever seen. It was snowing, which, in her town, was something that become quite rare in the last few years; so rare, in fact, that she had almost forgotten what to do with a snow day. Band practice was out, since everyone had gone out this week on vacation (just her luck), and Ako was unfortunate enough to have band practice today, leaving Tomoe alone to her own devices. With all that said, the only thing left to do, she supposed, was to make a quick cup of hot chocolate and watch a movie. 

She settled onto the couch, ready to turn on the television, when someone knocked at the door. Stifling a curse, she rose off the couch and slowly walked up the steps. “Whoever’s there, please go home! It’s much too cold for-!”

“Ah, why hello, Tomoe-chan!” came the voice of the person behind the door.  _ Damn it. _ She knew that voice, and, while she did respect its owner, she thought that they were probably the dumbest person she'd ever met to willingly walk here in this weather. They seemed to be wearing some pretty thick clothing, though, so she supposed they had at least planned for coming out here. “A snow day, how fleeting! It is not something to be taken lightly or wasted, eh?”

“Kaoru-san,” she said, “I wouldn’t mind you being here right now, but it is -10 degrees today, and the snow is six inches deep. Also, you could’ve called.”

“But, my dear Tomoe-chan, I did,” they replied, frowning. “I swore I sent you a text…” They took out their phone to show her. “See? It’s right here.”

Tomoe sighed. “Well, it doesn’t matter now. Since you’re here, you might as well come in. I was gonna watch a movie, though, so I guess you’re watching it, too.”

Kaoru stepped into the house, thanking Tomoe, and settled down on the couch next to her. They sat together in silence, with Kaoru’s arm pulling Tomoe closer towards them, which was a very unfamiliar feeling, but not unpleasant. A few times, Tomoe felt herself drifting off, but she forced herself to keep her eyes open. Kaoru was warm and comfortable, but she doubted they’d be happy if she suddenly fell asleep on them.

As the credits started to roll, Kaoru glanced over at her and smiled. “This was quite a nice experience, Tomoe-chan. Don’t tell the other kittens, but I’m kind of glad this didn’t end up with anyone destroying anything this time.”

“Oh yeah?” Tomoe asked. “Maybe we should do this again sometime. Except next time, please remember to text.”

Kaoru chuckled. “I will, I promise.” The two stayed on the couch for a few more minutes, before Kaoru’s parents called and, with a wave, they said goodbye and headed off.

After they left, Tomoe heard Ako upstairs, talking with Rinko. It had seemed that she had almost spent the entire day downstairs, but it was worth it in the end. She never got her hot chocolate that day, but all in all, everything had gone much better than she’d thought it would.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm extremely uncreative and decided that since i had a snow day today, wouldn't it be great if i wrote one for tomokao too? (do japanese schools even have snow days? i have no idea if this is even correct or not...)
> 
> honestly i don't even know if tomoe or kaoru are even in character but like. i tried, and i also haven't written for a while, so. (but seriously please tell me if something's wrong with characterization! i barely know how to do this myself, lol.) this might seem a little rushed but it's unbetaed + i didn't actually know how to fix it so please tell me if anything's off with that, too
> 
> i don't. actually remember what i usually write in these notes, but thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
